bluesquadronfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 5: Allies Where You Least Expect Them
Mission 5 Info Aboard the maximus, you are all in the lounge, some of your are playing a rousing game of Sabaac, while others have been talking up about the events of the last mission. Viper: "That cocky SOB had it coming, if he had simply followed orders from HB, none of this would of ever happened!" Iceman: "Hold up Viper, he probably had it all lined up, they say it was a malfunction of some kind..." Saber: "Malfunction my ass, I heard about his upcoming transfer to gold squadron, do you really think that he wanted any part of that?" Iceman: "That's a load of..." "Blue squadron to the situation room, blue squadron to the situation room." Iceman: "is what that is. As you enter the room, Commander Lograne stands behind a podium. Many other members of the rebel forces are seated in here as well... mostly likely he will lead the mission briefing due to the absence of Commander Simms while he is away on another mission. --- During the last bit of instructions, a messenger comes barging into the room. "What is the meaning of this, I informed C&C that I was not to be disturbed during my briefing" "Sir, Admiral Redford has instructed to inform you that..." as she approached the Commander, her voice lowers to an innaudible level. "I see, you are dismissed Private!" the Commander bellows "Yes Sir!", the private salutes then turns away and leaves the room. As the private leaves, Iceman blows her a kiss, she turns a bit fluff and quickly exits. --- Blue squadron, you are to protect the Phoenix and the Wilsey at all costs. Be aware that this could be a ruse to draw us into an ambush, if you suspect any foul play, you are to get your teams out of there." "Questions?" "Yes, Captain Murleen?" Angel: "I understand the importance of taking the freighter back to another rebel base, but what of her crew, they are pirates, why would they cooperate with us once we've hit hyperspace? Commander Lograne: "There's no guarentee of anything when we are dealing with Pirates, Captain! But that is of no concern of yours, our ground assault team are very capable of taking the freighter." Talon: "Commander, what of our squadron? With that Star Destroyer in close range, our squadron will need some form of back-up to succeed on this mission?" Commander Lograne: "The maximus will try and follow you in, but our engines are still damaged, and we won't be able to jump close to the combat, it will takes a while before we will be able to close in range and assist, we will see if we can organize some form of reinforcements." Nova: "Commander Lograne? Can we not send our entire squadron to it's aid?" Commander Lograne: "If we were to send our entire squadrons, the defenses of the Maximus would be greatly diminished should that Star Destroyer turn it's sights on us, we will need to hold back a compliment in order to ensure our success. Any more questions?" ... Commander Lograne: "You are all dismissed, Sergeant Ramud stay in the room please..." --- As you leave to get to the hangar, Angel stops you all to inform you that you will be flying along side Nova again. The rest of blue squadron will protect the maximus. "May the force be with you!" As you enter your T-65 X-wings, Nova is seen talking with Sergeant-Major Ramud, his new stripes showing proudly on his jacket. Once concluded, she turns back towards you all and nods as she climbs in and straps up. --- You exit hyperspace and are surprised at the sight of the Star Destroyer, it is massive and the sight almost makes you soil yourself. Several communications are being alerted on your con, you flip on the communications are hear distress messages from the Phoenix to any passing ships to help them. Nova can be heard responding to their call and informing them that help has arrived. You spot several waves of ties exiting the Star Destroyer and headed towards the freighter. Nova can be heard giving orders as a shuttle winks into subspace near your location. Nova: "That destroyer has them in a tractor beam, Blue 8, 9 & 10, you're with me, we need to do enough damage to stop that tractor beam. Blue 11 & 12, protect that freighter! Sergeant-Major Ramud, please get your troops onboard that freighter with Haste, I don't know how long we have until they can get that freighter into their docking bay". SM Ramud: "We're on it, Nova, over and out!" The players begin this mission from the deck of the "Maximus", a Mon Calmari Cruiser, which currently in under repairs from recent damage from Solar Flares. The ship is contacted by an unlikely S.O.S from the BFF-1 freighter "Phoenix" currently under a tractor beam by an Imperial Star Destroyer. The players are sent in their X-Wings to assist the Ship as a forefront to the Maximus' Arrival. The player will arrive in a fan formation and attempt to thwart the Imperial occupation, several Ties Fighters will be attempting to disable the ships engines while it is held in a tractor beam. Kevan Farlander will show up in an A-wing on round 10 unexpectedly and assist the player's to thwart the remaining starfighters. The "Intrepid" will leave the area by round 12. List of Mission Ideas / Previous Mission / Next Mission Main Page